You're too beautiful for that, Blair
by VanillaCokeQueen
Summary: Blair and her mother have a fight about Blair eating disorder, but someone comes and makes Blair feel better. A one-shot.


You're too beautiful for that, Blair

**A one shot about Blair eating disorder, I think its something that the writers of the show are ignoring. It happened in the books, but as you know, the TV show is much different. If I was a writer, I would have this issue focused on, that and have Blair & Chuck back together. So anyway, read and tell me what you think. **

Blair was lying on her bed, sobbing. She had another fight with her mother again. It all started when Blair was sitting in the kitchen eating a piece of Chocolate cake.

"Blair, why are you eating that?" Eleanor asked.

"Because, it's a free country, and I can." Blair said back.

"Do you realize that can make you fat?" Eleanor said with a tone of voice that could have made the cake poisoned.

Blair was too stunned to say anything back to her mother, her mother was always right on things that like that. Blair walked out of the kitchen calmly from the kitchen, up to her room. She ran into her bathroom, got down on her knees, stuck her fingers down her throat and threw up everything that she had eaten in her life. When she felt completely empty, Blair got up and with tears in her eyes, made a phone call to someone, someone who had helped her a lot when she had gone through this once before.

When the elevator dinged, Chuck stepped off it and went straight to Blair's room. That's where Chuck found her, crying.

"Blair, what happened?" Chuck asked as he laid down next to her the bed.

"My mom said I was fat, I was eating a piece of Chocolate cake in the kitchen when she came and said that the cake would make me fat. It wasn't even a big piece." Blair said in between sobs.

Chuck was angry to the point he wanted to kill Eleanor. What in the hell gives her the right to say things like that to her daughter? Blair was always that most beautiful person that he had seen, Chuck always made sure to tell her that every time he could. He gave Blair a kiss on the top of her head and left her for a minute. Chuck's emotions were boiling in him and he had to confront Blair's mother once for all.

Chuck burst into Eleanor's office, he practically kicked the door down as angry as he was.

"Charles, what is the meaning behind this?" Eleanor said astonished.

"What the hell is wrong with you, telling Blair that if she eats a piece of cake she'll get fat, she's not fat, she's very beautiful." Chuck growled at Eleanor.

Eleanor got really pale, no one had ever confronted her like this before. Especially, her daughter's boyfriend. She couldn't say anything for the longest time, but when she spoke it was in a hushed tone.

"I only want what's best for Blair, Chuck, you know that." Eleanor said.

"Yeah, so did Bart, I think that's why he left me with a tons of nannies when I was younger." Chuck said sadly. "I know you think you want what's best for Blair, but telling her that she's fat isn't good for her at all, that's why she doesn't have a good body image." Chuck told Eleanor.

Eleanor couldn't look at Chuck, with tears streaming down her face. Eleanor really didn't have a right say that to Blair, Eleanor herself, was no prize herself. Eleanor didn't realize that she was harming her own daughter, mothers aren't supposed to do that.

"Eleanor, all I'm asking is that you back off of Blair. She doesn't need you making her feel bad." Chuck said.

Blair was on the other side of the door listening to Chuck fight for Blair, her heart warmed to hear Chuck telling her mother what needed to be said. When it sounded like Chuck was finished with Eleanor, Blair ran back to her room and waited for Chuck to come back. Blair felt happy to have someone that would stand up for her like Chuck did.

Chuck knocked on the door and opened it. Blair was sitting there on the bed, but instead of crying, she was smiling.

"Blair, are you okay?" Chuck asked Blair when he got back on the bed.

"Yes, I am now, Chuck, thank you for standing up for me." Blair said as she turned to kiss Chuck.

"You know I would do anything for you, Blair, you need to be protected, that's why told your mother to back off from you, you're too beautiful for that, Blair. I love you, Blair, and I want you to move in with me. That way I can treat you the way you need to be treated." Chuck said to Blair with tears in her eyes.

"You want to move in with you, Chuck?, Yes, I would love to." Blair said into Chuck's shoulder. Blair had never known love like Chuck's before, it was wholesome, unique, beautiful. Just like Blair.

Four months later

It had been four months since Blair had moved in with Chuck, it almost seemed like they had been together forever. Of course, it was a perfect fit for them, Blair needed to be loved, and Chuck needed to give Blair love. They both had rough childhoods, but now things were looking up for them. When Blair finished college for the year, Chuck was planning to take Blair on a trip to Italy. The last time they went they both had a good time, but what Blair doesn't know is that Chuck is going to propose to her. Chuck all ready bought the ring the next day after Blair moved in, Chuck hid it so Blair couldn't find it. Everything was just perfect when Chuck proposed to Blair, she accepted, and Chuck and Blair started their new lives together.


End file.
